


You Are The Best Partner, & Friend That I Could Ever Ask For:

by tekwarlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: TekWar (TV), Tekwar (1994)
Genre: Anniversary, Babies, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Office, Permits/License, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting Guns, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/tekwarlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sid delivers a present to Jake, Whom was surprised that he pulled this off, What does he say?, How does Sid respond?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are The Best Partner, & Friend That I Could Ever Ask For:

*Summary: Sid delivers a present to Jake, Whom was surprised that he pulled this off, What does he say?, How does Sid respond?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Jake Cardigan was testing out the new operating system of **_Cosmos Detective Agency_** , after the last & final battle with Sonny Hokori, Bascom is trusting him with this assignment, & he didn't want to screw it up, so he told his boss & friend, Walter H. Bascom, that he could handle it. It was a quiet evening, & the handsome investigator prefers it that way, Every time he is working, It's also quiet in the office.

 

Sid Gomez, Jake's Partner, came in, & smiled, He loves to watch his partner doing his thing, & he kept silent, as he watched his friend work. **"God, Thank you for watching my partner, & making sure that he made it through the year okay without relapsing on Tek"**, he thought to himself, He caught Jake's attention, who smiled, & waved him over. "Hey, Sid, What do I owe the pleasure of you coming into the office at this time of night ?", The Big African Man smiled, & answered his question.

 

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you are okay, & I also have a present for you, I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you, Jake, You did everything right by the book, Your parole is almost up, So, I thought I would get you something to celebrate your one year anniversary off of Tek, Go ahead & open it", He nodded to the package.

 

"Oh wow, This isn't what I think it is, Is it ?", The Handsome Man looked at the badge & permit, & then to his best friend, "Yeah, You are now eligible to carry weapons again, Congrats, Partner", Jake thanked him, & said, "Thanks, Sid, But I am fine with this", he said, as he showed his assigned taser weapon. "How about using it for practice ?, The Range, Like we use to ?", Jake smiled, & said, "You are on". He opened the second package, & gasped at the sight of the photo of his precious son, Danny Cardigan, when he was a baby.

 

"I know it killed you that you couldn't be there for Danny, when he was a baby, so I went through Kate's things, I figured that she would you want you to have this", Jake said with emotion in his eyes, & smiling, "Thanks, Sid, I mean it, Thanks for everything, You are the best partner, & friend that I could ask for". "How about some dinner ?, On me to celebrate ?", "Yep, I am done here", Jake said, as he shuts everything down, & Sid helps him, They went out for their evening of fun.

 

The End.


End file.
